Fireworks On A Rainy Day
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Toadettegirl2012 is back with another Holiday Fun fanfic! Hehehe, I can't wait for you guys to jump into this one, cause it's just so darn cute! I decided to do this one about Independence Day this time around (which is tommrow July 4th). Even though it is July 3rd I had to post this fanfic early because my family and I are going out of town for 4th of July in like an hour! Yikes so right now I'm just lucky I was able to slip away and post this! So anyway back to the fanfic, hope you guys enjoy it because I made it so it's another one where Iris and Ash are little kids so be ready to see some negaishipping cuteness! So go ahead and read, oh and HAPPY EARLY 4th OF JULY GUYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon because if I did I would be hosting an awesome 4th of July party at my big mansion…but I can't cause I don't own Pokémon…

**Fireworks On A Rainy Day**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**(7****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun collection)**

**Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 5**

**Iris: 5**

* * *

Rain fell heavily from the dark sky as the citizens of Pallet Town scurried to the shelter of their homes. As large rain drops pelted the ground of the large park and turned the ground all muddy and slick the sound of a loud speaker crackled through the air.

"Due to the thunderstorm that is passing through the area I'm sorry to say that this year's Fourth of July celebration must to cut short. We thank everyone for coming and we recommend that everyone please return to your homes until the storm passes, thank you."

"Awww, everything's over?" asked five year old, Ash Ketchum, as his mother, Delia Ketchum, shooed him into their house.

"But mommy, what about the firework show?" asked five year old, Iris Dragonlight, as her mother Petal Dragonlight helped her daughter remove her soaked shoes and socks when they were all inside the Ketchum's warm house.

"I'm sorry you two but I don't think there will be a firework show tonight," Mrs. Ketchum said handing Mrs. Dragonlight a towel to dry her daughter's mass of purple hair.

"How come, mommy?" Ash asked, and then giggled as he watched his purple haired friend pout and squirm as Iris's mommy started to scrub her hair dry.

"Because they said the storm might last all the way until night time," Petal said removing the towel from her daughter's head to reveal a big poufy mess, she pulled out a brush and started to brush it,

"Well can't they do the firework show after it stops raining?" Iris wondered and then winced when her mom ran the brush through her hair, this time she snicker at how Mrs. Ketchum was scrubbing the mud off of Ash's face with a hand cloth. He squirmed and made face each time she did so.

"I'm afraid not, all the fireworks or outside and by the time it stops raining all the fireworks will be soaked!" Mrs. Ketchum informed the kids.

"And if the fireworks are wet, they won't work," Mrs. Dragonlight said with a sigh, "so even if it does stop raining the fireworks will be pretty much useless,"

"Awww…" both five year olds moaned.

The mothers smiled sympathetically at their disappointed children. Then looked at each other, even though they didn't want to show it or admit it, they were more disappointed then Ash or Iris was.

"But it's alright," Petal said as she adjusted one of Iris's yellow hair ties, "since it's raining too hard to go home, that means you and Ash can play right here in the house until the rain lets up,"

"Really, Iris gets to stay over?" Ash exclaimed a smile brightening his face.

"And we get to play?" Iris added hopping up and down with excitement.

"If it's alright with Mrs. Ketchum, I don't see why not," Petal said looking over to the brown haired women.

"Please, please mommy can Iris stay over," Ash begged and came over and hugged her leg, "we promise we'll be good!"

"Yeah, cross our hearts and stuff!" Iris added wrapping her short arms around her mother's waist.

Delia laughed, "Oh alright, Iris you can stay, and play,"

"Hooray!" the little kids exclaimed, they let go of their mothers and linked both of their little hands together and started to hop around the living room with excitement.

"We get to play! We get to play!" the two chanted over and over as they pranced around

"But hold on, hold your Ponyta," Mrs. Dragonlight said making the two stop in their tracks, "you can play, _after_ we get those wet clothes off," the mother indicated to Ash's wet blue overalls and red shirt that was underneath and Iris's soaked pink dress that had tiny Harben and Oran berries decorating.

"She's right," Mrs. Ketchum said as she took her son by the hand, "we don't want you two to get sick do we?"

Ash shook his head causing so excess water from his hair to drip on the floor, "No, I don't want to get sick, mommy, 'cause that means I would have to sit in bed all day!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to take any icky gross medicine!" Iris added making a face as her mother held her hand

"Then let's go upstairs and Mrs. Ketchum and I will it put you two into something nice and warm okay?" Mrs. Dragonlight started to follow Mrs. Ketchum up the stairs the two five year olds each held their mother's hands.

Fifteen minutes later the two five year olds had been changed into dry cloths and were sitting in the living room. Iris was dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and had on a white shirt that had two dancing Axew's on it while Ash was dress in blue shorts and yellow t-shirt that had a Pikachu's two eyes and red cheeks on it. There was newspaper covering the coffee table and many jars of colored paints were scattered on the table as Ash and Iris sat on their knees leaning over their pieces of paper they were finger-painting on.

"The Fourth of July celebration sure was fun," Iris said as she smeared some brown down this side of her paper to make a tree trunk

"Yeah it really was," Ash agreed as he rubbed some blue into a circle to make a pond

The annual Pallet Town Fourth of July celebration, an event that everyone in the whole town is always looking forward to when July rolls around. Each year the celebration takes place in the town's large park. The park is always beautifully decorated with streamers, balloons and many other sparkly decorations all in the colors of red, white and blue. From morning until night all the residents come out and enjoy the celebration. Some have fun in the game booths, little kids enjoy having their face painted to look like Pokémon, older children entertained themselves with Pokémon battles or they like to bring balls, and other things to play with. Or like most of the adults often did, some just stood around and chatted and laughed with their old friends. There were also contests such as the talent show, where many of Pallet Town residents come and show off their special talents, also some had fun in the swimming race that was always held in the large pond in the park. And like every big event there was tons of food to be tasted but even so everyone left room in their stomachs for the big picnic that held at noon. The day would go on like this until the sun sinks into the sky and it becomes dark and after watching the lovely sunset the fireworks show would begin! Or it would have begun if it hadn't started raining a while ago.

Thunder rumbled outside and Iris looked out the window and frowned at the dark sky and the large rain drops that pelted the glass of the window, "Too bad it had to start raining," she sighed as she dipped her pinkie finger into the red paint and make small spots, to serve as apples, in the tree she had painted.

"Yeah too bad," Ash agreed as he painted a sun in the sky of his picture using the yellow paint, "I really wanted to see the firework show," he looked out the window, "the stinking rain had to ruin everything," he pouted.

Iris nodded before wiping her pinkie finger on a paper towel, staining it with red paint, "Do you think the rain will ever stop?"

Ash shrugged and started to use some green paint to paint some grass, "I don't know," but then looked down at his tummy, "but I just hope our mommy's finish making those cookies soon, I'm hungry!"

Iris giggled as she started to paint a cloud with some blue paint, "Ash, you're always hungry! But cookies do sound good!"

Ash hopped to his feet, hands still covered in paint, "Let's go see if the cookies are done!"

Iris stood up and followed her raven haired friend towards the kitchen but the two stopped and pressed their bodies up against the wall, that was just outside of the kitchen, when they heard their mother's talking. Both children stayed silent as they poked their heads into the room

"It's such a shame it had to rain this Fourth of July," Mrs. Ketchum sighed as she started to place some cookie dough on the baking pan.

"I know," Mrs. Dragonlight agreed as she put the oven on and then started to put the milk and eggs away, "out all the Fourth of July's it just had to ran on this one, it's such a letdown,"

Delia scooped a wad of the cookie dough from the bowl and started to form it into a ball, "And after all that work we put into setting the whole thing up,"

Petal sighed, "The storm clouds had to come and well, rain on our parade," the mothers laughed a bit at the pun but then sighed.

Outside the kitchen Iris and Ash frowned at each other, they knew they're mommy's were upset and neither of them liked seeing their mommy's so sad. The children knew that every year, a month or two before the big Fourth of July celebration, some of the citizens of Pallet Town were allowed to sign up to be volunteers to help put the celebration together. The reason Delia and Petal were so sad was because the fireworks show was canceled, because it just so happened that both mothers had signed up to take part in putting together the main event of the celebration the firework show. Being that Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Dragonlight were the only two who signed up for the job they had a lot of work to do. During those months Ash and Iris could remember that the two friends had tons of play dates because their mothers would meet up and work countless hours on the planning of the firework show. The raven haired boy and purple haired girl even recalled having sleepover at each other's houses because of how much work their mothers had to do. And even though it was fun having a best friend over for the night, the two children found it kind of annoying when they would come down stairs in the morning only to find their mommy's fast asleep at the kitchen table since the two had worked through the night. After ordering the fireworks, doing a bunch of paperwork and other things the mothers were very excited to show the town all the work that they had done. But when the rain came it had crushed their spirits rather burtially.

Seeing that the cookies were not finished and that their mommies could use some time to themselves Ash and Iris retreated to the newspaper covered coffee table. They both plopped back down and then looked at each other and pouted.

"Ash," Iris said as she started to paint a Pidove and a Pidgy the tree she had painted, "I wish our mommy's weren't so sad,"

Ash nodded in agreement, "Me to, but because of the rain the firework show can't go on and so…there really isn't anything we can do to make them happy again,"

Iris sighed, "Yeah your right," she looked at the window and stared at the rain, "our mommy's won't be happy unless they get to see a firework show,"

"I wish we were allowed to do the fireworks show inside," Ash muttered as he grabbed the paper towel nearby and started to rub the paint off his fingers.

"But your mommy said we can't do fireworks inside," Iris reminded him as she put her finished painting aside for it to dry and then giggled, "she said if we tried to do fireworks inside we blow the roof off your house!"

"Oh yeah I remember that," Ash said giggling as he put his picture next to Iris's,

"Hey Ash since the cookies aren't done yet how about we build a fort?" Iris suggested pointing over to the living room couch, which the two friends had used many times in the past to pass time

Ash smiled and clapped his hands, "A fort? Yeah that will be fun! It could be our secret cave! And we could be explores!" Ash said as he started to get excited

"Yup we'll be explores" Iris said then put her finger to her chin and then giggled, "but not any old explores we'll be…uh…"

"Oh! How about we be Pokémon explores in our secret cave?" Ash said finishing Iris's thought

"Yeah, Pokémon explores, and we'll be looking for the super duper rare…uh…purple Axew!" Iris finished with a smile

"A purple Axew?" Ash repeated, "no that silly, Iris let's make it a purple Pikachu instead!"

"A purple Pikachu, no!" Iris said

"Why can't it be a purple Pikachu?" Ash wondered with a frown.

"Because…because I want it to be a purple Axew that's why," Iris responded as she messed with her paint stained fingers, "besides it was my idea to build a fort in the first place,"

"So what, it was my idea to be Pokémon explores!" Ash shot back

Iris crossed her arms over her chest, "But Ash you got to choose what we looked for last time! Remember you made use search for the Magic Magby last time we played Pokémon explores!"

Ash pouted as he realized she was right, "So what if I chose last time, I want it to be a purple Pikachu, besides," he looked around for a moment and then spied the couch they usually used to build forts at his house, "it's my couch!" he exclaimed jumping up.

"No it's not!" Iris countered as she leaped up as well, "it's your mommy's couch!"

Both five year olds glared at each other. Ash and Iris both felt angered that their friend didn't want to play the way they wanted to. They made faces at each other and shot mean looks, the thunder once again rumbled outside as if it was trying to show the intensity of the two children's disagreement.

(TG2012: I remember when I was five and argued over stupid things)

"It has to be a purple Axew!" Iris growled to Ash

"No, it has to be a purple Pikachu!" Ash said as he brought both his small hands down on the coffee table.

But when he did so the little boy's hand hit the jar of red paint that sat on the table and knocked it over. The paint jar clattered loudly as it toppled sideways but that wasn't the only sound it was followed by the sound of a splash and a gasp.

Ash gasped and placed his hands over his mouth as he saw what he had done. Knocking the paint jar over had not only spilled his favorite color of paint but it had also splashed on Iris! Red paint flecked her face, hair and shorts but that was only minor compared to the big red splotch that was on her white shirt!

"Oh no!" Iris gasped as she looked down at the two dancing Axews on her shirt that were now covered in paint "my shirt! My dancing Axew shirt it's ruined!"

"Oh, Iris I'm so sorry!" Ash stammered as he reached for the paper towel on the table and rushed over to her, "here let me help!"

The raven haired boy started to rub at the paint that stained his purple haired friend's shirt.

"I-is it working?" Iris asked with a sniffle

Ash pulled the paper towel away and frowned, "I-I don't think so,"

It hadn't worked; trying to rub the paint off only smeared it into the material of the shirt. So now instead of a splotch it was now just a big smudged mess!

"Oh my shirt, my favorite shirt," Iris whimpered as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Iris don't cry," Ash said with a frown as he started feeling guilty at what he had done, "once your mommy washes it, your shirt will be back to normal again,"

Iris sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I-I know...b-but this is m-my favorite shirt," she sat back down on the floor and pouted.

Ash sat beside her and gave a sheepish smile, "Iris don't be sad," he started to trace the splotch mark with his finger and then he smiled, "hey Iris the splotch on your shirt…doesn't it look like…like a firework?"

The purple haired girl looked down at her shirt for a moment and then smiled also, "Yeah…it kinda does!"

While Ash had tried to rub the paint off Iris's shirt neither of them noticed how that the way Ash was rubbing had formed the ugly splotch into a flower like shape. So now instead of a big red splotch it now look like a bright red firework had exploded on Iris's shirt and it looked rather pretty.

Just then a thought popped into Ash's brain, "Hey Iris, your shirt, it just gave me an awesome idea!"

Iris tilted her head to the side, "An idea?" she repeated

"Yeah an idea that would be tons of fun! Plus it will help cheer our mommy's up!" Ash exclaimed

Iris's eyes widened, "Really? Oh tell me, tell me!"

The rave haired boy giggled before leaning over and stared to whisper his idea into his friend's ear. As he did so Iris giggled with glee.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Iris squealed once Ash was done telling her his plan.

"Yeah, I know I can't wait," Ash said with a smile, "Iris you go upstairs and grab the pillow cases and tape and I'll go get the other things from the kitchen.

Iris nodded and then hurried up the stairs, Ash darted into the kitchen.

"Ash, sweet heart, do you need anything?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as her son scurried into the kitchen

"Um yeah, is it okay if I borrow a few things in the kitchen mommy?" Ash asked giving a innocent smile.

"What do you need from the kitchen Ash?" Mrs. Dragonlight asked as she checked the cookies that were baking in the oven.

Ash went over to the pantry, "All I need is this really shiny stuff," the boy held up the package of aluminum paper he rushed over and pointed up the cupboard, "and I need those pot lid thingys," he said pointing to the lids of the pots.

"What do you need all this for?" his mother asked as she carefully handed Ash the pot lids.

"It's a surprise!" Ash giggled, "but you have to promise not to come into the living room or it won't be a surprise anymore," he added before rushing out of the room with the supplies he needed.

"A surprise?" Petal said in a curious tone.

Delia laughed, "Oh what could those children of ours be planning?"

"Did you get the pillow cases?" Ash asked as Iris came down the stairs

She held two pillow cases up to answer, "Yeah and I got some tape to just like you said!"

"Great!" Ash said as he started to unroll a large amount of aluminum paper onto the coffee table.

"You ready to do this?" Iris asked picking up a jar of blue paint.

"Ready!" Ash answered picking up a jar of yellow paint.

* * *

For the next 45 minutes Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Dragonlight sat in the kitchen as they listened to their children giggle and whisper in the other room. The whole time they sat keeping an eye on the cookies and wondering what Ash and Iris could be up to.

"They've been awfully quiet in there for a while now," Delia stated when she noticed that neither of their children's voices could be heard.

"Yes, they have," Petal agreed as she took the last pan of cookies out of the oven, "Iris Ash is everything okay in there?"

In response the mothers heard giggling.

"Yes mommy we're fine!' came the sound of Petal's daughter

Delia smiled a bit, "Is our surprise almost ready, we've been waiting for a while now," the mother took a bite out of one of the cookies they had baked; "besides the cookies are finished,"

"Yes, they are," Mrs. Dragonlight winked at her brown haired friend and took a cookie as well, "and you don't want us to eat them all by ourselves do you?"

The sound of gasping could be heard from the living room.

"Um, don't worry mommy we just finished," came the voice of Ash, which was quickly followed by the sound of things being quickly put away.

"Yeah, we're done! We finished our surprise!" Iris added

"Just don't eat all the cookies we want some to!" Ash said

The mothers laughed.

"So is it alright if we come into the living room now?" Mrs. Ketchum asked

"Yeah, it's okay," Iris called

"Oh but you have to close your eyes!" Ash added.

"Close our eyes what for?" Mrs. Dragonlight asked.

"Because you're not allowed to see us yet!" Iris answered, "come on mommy close your eyes!"

Both mothers looked at each other and then shrugged and decided to play along with their children's game and shut their eyes.

"Are your eyes closed?" both five year olds asked

"Yup, we can't see a thing," Mrs. Ketchum informed

In the darkness the mothers could hear more giggling, and then the sound of their children running up to them could be heard.

"No peeking!" the two children said as the mothers felt their hands being held by their children's.

Ash and Iris giggled as they led their mother's into the living room and helped them sit on the couch.

"Can we open our eyes yet?" Petal asked.

"Yes, can we, I can't wait to see the surprise you two made for us," Delia added.

"Okay, you can open on the count of three," the mother's heard Ash say.

"You ready Ash?" the mother's heard Iris squeal, even though they couldn't see they could tell the boy had nodded

"Okay, 1…2…" the kids counted, "3! Open your eyes!"

The mother's did so, but only to receive the biggest shock of their life. Standing in front of them were their children, covered in paint, tape and aluminum paper! Ash and Iris had multi-colored paint covering their shirts that were made into flower patterns to look like fireworks. Aluminum paper that was painted red, white and blue were taped to Ash's arms and were taped in Iris's hair! The kids had also smeared paint on their faces; Iris had done hearts and flowers on her face while Ash had done lightning bolts and smiley faces on his and had streaked his hair with bright red and blue paint. And as if their appearance wasn't enough they picked up the pot lids and started to bang them together and started to make explosion sounds with their mouths.

Delia and Petal didn't know what to do but just to sit their flabbergasted at the sight.

"Do you like it mommy?' Ash asked his mother giving her a smile as he continued to bang the pot lids.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Iris asked as she spun around in circles.

"Oh, uh what a lovely surprise," Mrs. Ketchum stammered as she stared at her son's hair and wondered how in the world she was going to get that paint out.

"Bu-But uh what are you two doing?" Mrs. Dragonlight asked as she looked around the living room and saw that the children had trashed it and left the jars of paint, scraps of the aluminum paper and tape all over the floor.

Ash and Iris looked at each other and giggled, "Mommy we're fireworks!" they said in unison.

"Fireworks?" the mothers repeated.

"Yeah, we saw how sad you guys were since you guys couldn't show the town the firework display you put together," Ash started as they stopped banging their pot lids.

"So to make you feel better we deiced to put on firework show inside just for you!" Iris finished

Delia blinked "You two put all this together…"

"For us?" Petal finished

Ash and Iris nodded, before thy started to bang their pot lids together and began dancing around again.

"Do you like it?" they asked with big grins on their faces

The mothers looked over at each other as they both felt the feeling of happiness sweep over them. They both laughed.

"Oh that's so sweet of you two," Mrs. Ketchum gushed opening her arms and letting Ash run into them.

"Yes it's was very sweet for you to make us feel better," Mrs. Dragonlight added cupping Iris's face in her hands and giving her a kiss on her paint stained forehead.

Both five year olds smiled at each other as they realized they had done a good job.

"We're happy you liked it mommy," Ash said while giving his mother the tightest hug he could.

Iris placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, "Yeah we worked really hard on it!"

"I can tell," Delia said as she examined her son's cloths and face, "it really did make us feel better,"

"And to be honest it was a lot better than the firework show we put together," Petal added.

The children's faces lit up with smiles, "Really?!" the exclaimed.

"Yup, you two were the best fireworks I've ever seen!" the brown haired mother said with a laugh.

"And fireworks as amazing as you two deserve a little treat," the purple haired mother said.

Mrs. Ketchum bent down to the children's level, "Come on, how about we go into the kitchen and have some of those cookies we made?"

"Yea, cookies!" Ash and Iris cheered as they rushed into the kitchen

As the mothers followed Delia chuckled, "those two are just too cute,"

"Yes they are," Petal agreed, "but cuteness comes with a price. Oh only Arceus knows how long it's going to take me to get that paint out of Iris's cloths,"

"Hey at least you're not going to have to find a way to get paint out of Ash's hair," Delia said and then shook her head, "but you have to hand it to them, who knew fireworks were possible on a rainy day?"

"We did!" both mother looked to see their kid, cookies crammed in their mouths, rushing up to them as they tackled their mother into hugs Ash and Iris said:

"Happy Fourth of July!"

* * *

And there you have it! I told you it was cute! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was a bit short I was up to like 2:00 am typing this yesterday but it was worth it! Anyway Happy 4th of July. And stay tune for August...wait there is no holiday in August huh…oh um REVIEW!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: I know there's no holiday in August but if you want me to do an August fanfic for the holiday fun collection PM/review me and give me an idea or two!

PPS; I'm not sure if any of you noticed but I started an negaishipping community! It's called Negaishipping: Little Kid Fun! I made it because I wanted to see some cute little kid negaishipping fanfic pop up but so far the only ones I've seen are my fanfics with ash and iris as little kids (like Classroom Helper, Easter Egg Hunt and this one). It would be a big help if a few people would write some negiashipping fanfics with ash and iris as little kids it would be cute to see what other people can come up with. So yeah…that's all I got to say so bye!

**Story Updated: 9/19/13**


	2. Chapter 2: Hoilday Fun

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out! :**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: New Year's**

**Chapter(s): 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 13**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Holiday celebrating**: **Valentine's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have fun finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Holiday celebrating**:** Easter**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 8**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Holiday celebrating**: **April Fool's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 6**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

*****A Different Kind of Princess

Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday celebrating: ...nothing really just a Pokémon Hoilday I decied to do for May**

**Chapter(s): still in progress (as of 6/25/13 there is 6 chapters)**

**Word count: still in progress (as of 6/25/13 there are 32,600+ words)**

**Total Review: still more to come (as of 6/25/13 there are 67)**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash and Iris fall in love and Iris proves that there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy and she beats Misty in a beauty pageant**

** ***A Scar

Summary:Ash has a secret one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: Father's Day**

**Chapter(s): 3**

**Word count: 11,000+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash tells Iris something he been hiding for a while, it's about his dad, Iris comforts him**

*Fireworks On A Rainy

Summary: When the firework display gets rain out Ash and Iris decide to put on their own fire work show inside instead! How is this going to play out? Read to find out! Cute Negaishipping fun! 7th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday Celebrating: Fourth of July**

**Word Count: 4,800+**

**Total Reviews: 3+**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris put on an indoor firework show for their mommy's!**

* * *

That's all I have for this collection! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
